


The Man

by SandrockTrinity



Series: The City That Never Sleeps [4]
Category: Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Urban Magic Yogs, hatfic, hatship, hatsome, yogfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xephos meets an old collage friend, which he invites around for dinner. The Garbage court see an old aquaintence</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man

Xephos hummed to himself as he walked through the busy streets of the city. It had been a long day and he just wanted to get home, so the sooner he ignored all the fae staring at him the sooner he could get home and to some peace and quiet. Why did the city have to be so full of fae? Why couldn’t they stay in the countryside, where they were born and brought up? Did none of them have a sense of family and home? Then again, fae didn’t really think the same way as humans did, that’s why it was his job as a mage to stop any trouble that would arise between the different creatures. Oh well, at least he didn’t have to deal with them anymore, the city was now in the hands of Ridgedog, a powerful mage who Xephos had befriended a long time ago.

“Lewis Brindley?!” Turning around to answer his old name from his college days, Xephos was surprised to see a familiar face in the crowd walking his way. A tall man with a baseball cap covering half his face. Along with a Canadian accent, Xephos knew of only one person like that, Sips. A human from his college days and an ex-roommate, before he met Honeydew. The two use to have a couple of classes together, Sips had done business while Xephos had done chemistry. Sips was a really cool guy, but last Xephos had hear, he moved back to Canada.

“Sips,” Xephos smiled as he was pulled in for a hug. “Good to see you. How long you been back?”

“About 3 months,” Sips replied with that old smile on his face ready to charm anyone. “Been busy you know, getting everything sorted. Was gonna call ya, but here you are. What’s been happening? Got that family yet? Or are you still a charmer with anyone who meets ya?” Xephos laughed as memories of himself and Sips on a night out and having some fun; some of those things he maybe wouldn’t tell Honeydew, or Will for that matter. Will was getting far too much attention as it was, without him thinking of repeating anything Xephos had done at his age.

“Yeah, married with a son and in custody of my nephew.”

“Married and two kids, someone was busy in the last 15 years or so.”

“What about you and that guy you were always with? What was his name? Paul?”

“You mean Sjin? Nah, broke off a couple of years after college. He wanted to be a farmer, not many places in Canada to start up something like that.”

“Sorry to hear that.” Xephos was inwardly sad, Sjin had done Sips a lot of good in college. Many thought they were gonna get married first out of everyone in the class. Sjin had been an interesting character to say the least, if a bit naïve. He and Sjin knew of magic and fae, and both spent a lot of time keeping that world away from Sips and their other friends. Sjin didn’t have magic, nor was he a fae of any kind. He had merely fallen into the world one day and then found Xephos to confide in.

“Hey listen, I don’t live that far away. One night you want to come over for a few beers and a catch up?” Xephos asked as he reached for the phone in his pocket.

“Awesome,” said Sips as he pulled Xephos’ phone off him and typed the number in. “See ya around.”

* * *

 

“ _Nano… I need to see you_ …”

Smiffy opened the front door to their apartment building and looked to see a short friend standing there. He smirked and leaned against the door frame, looking down at the young women.

"Well, hello there. Didn't expect to see you here anytime soon. How's the boyfriend? Is he not doing it for you anymore?" His soothing voice echoed into Kim's ears and she glared at him as she felt his magic swirl around her. Pushing him out of the way Kim walked into the flat without being asked or invited, leaving a confused Smiffy in the door way. Striding in without a care or thought to the occupants of the house, Kim stood dead in the centre of the living room. She was met by a Selkie sitting at the kitchenette and a gargoyle sprawled out of the floor lit up by the window. The open plan left nothing hidden from Kim, now she saw all three, now she could begin her 'conversation' with them.

"I warned you not to go near him," Kim glared at the Selkie. Obviously it would be him, Trott, the mastermind behind the Garbage Court. The real reason for its success over the last year was due to him. His mind was matched by very few, even Kirin, Ridgedog and Xephos had proclaimed how annoying the selkie could be.

"Who?" Trott asked with a stern look as he stood from his seat and walked over to Kim.

"You know who Trott. I warned you that Will is too young to be involved in Courts." Kim glared as she began her face off with the fae. Almost a month ago she had warned him about the new mage coming to town. She had made a deal with the Garbage Court to protect the mage but they were not allowed to make contact with them. They had broken the deal quicker than she had expected, perhaps they did not need her skills after all.

"We've never made contact with him," Trott raised his brow and crossed his arms. "Only time we've bee close to him was when we were at Kirin's telling him to back off." Although Kim was not always a fan of the Garbage Court, she was less of a fan of Kirin Dave. She had chosen the lesser of two evils to protect her future cousin-in-law, knowing that she could control this court if necessary.

"That's a lie and you know it," Kim retorted turning and pointing at the gargoyle. "I told you not to go near him unless it was an emergency."

"It was!" It was not Ross who had replied but Smith. Kim watched as the gargoyle lowered his head, knowing he had done something wrong. Another time, Kim would have felt sorry for the poor thing, but right now she knew that he had to be taught a lesson.

"The boy would have been shanked if it hadn't been for Ross," Smiffy stepped into the living room and in front of Ross to defend the gargoyle. The one problem with Ross was that he was getting use to not being told to do stuff, to act like his own person. Problem was that when he did not follow what someone said he would cower away and flinch, as if expecting to be hit or punished for what he not done; right now was no exception.

"Would you rather your precious mage be killed?" Kim glared at Smiffy for defending his little gargoyle. Ross should have attacked the man and then left, not introduced himself. Kim had been fuming when Will had told Nano about the event. What had been worse than that was that Kirin now had found out about Will as well thanks to the idiot of a boyfriend she had.

"I am telling you now. Until he is 18 you will stay away from him. Is that understood? Or my supplies will have to accidentally be lost in the mail." She turned to Trott once more, "are we understood?" Trott nodded to her, but gave no verbal reply. Her work was done. Turning swiftly on her heel she left the apartment and returned home, hopping to have no more dealing with the Garbage Court for a while.

* * *

 

Will sat around the table with his family and a family friend, all were talking and having fun, but Will couldn't shake the fact that something was off about the family friend. He had been introduced as Sips, an old class mate of Xephos'. They had been good friends but with work and family they had split apart. Will found out that Sips owned a small business in town and was living with a few friends. Apart from that there wasn't much he had learnt from Sips, instead he had asked about the family and took an interest in what Will was planning to study.

"Business is a tough subject. I hope you're ready for all the work that will be involved in it?" Sips smiled as he held a glass of cider in his hand. "I remember all the long hours of reading and writing. Sure your up to it?"

"I already do it in college and I'm pretty decent at it-"

"That's a lie." Duncan interrupted Will with a smile, "Will is a straight A student and is very creative as well." Will blushed as he was praised by his step-brother. He didn't like to big himself up like that, it was't in his nature to do that, especially with people he didn't know.

"That's fantastic," Sips replied with a large smile, "you'll need to be brilliant to be a business man. Although, one piece of advice I'd give. Always big yourself up, show people your achievements. You'll get more people interested in you if you aren't some plain Jane."

The meal continued and after some desert and a coffee, Will found himself sitting on the stairs listening to Honeydew and Xephos say good bye to Sips. Once the door close, Will was about to lift himself up and head to his room, however, Xephos and Honeydew began to talk.

"So, you had no idea Sips was back in town?" Honeydew asked as they moved around the living room, keeping their voices quiet.

"No idea. Met him in the street and told him to come over now and again." Xephos paused and there was the sound of furniture moving. "He was an amazing guy back in Uni. Always full of fun and had some crazy ideas. You remember Sjin, don't you? Came home with me once or twice in the holidays?"

"Yeah the guy who wanted a farm."

"That's right. They dated for a while, we all thought they would be together. They were perfect for each other. I wonder why they broke up?" There was a pause and the sound of shifting material. "Something bad must have happened because Sips and Sjin were never apart for long. It seems impossible that they would break up."

"These things happen. Just be grateful it isn't us."

Will sighed and stood from his spot and silently ascended the stairs to his attic room, bypassing the room where Duncan was staying for the night. Quickly Will shut his door and was left to his own little world. Sips had been an interesting guy and had given Will lots of advice about a career in business. He had even offered to help Will if he ever needed it. Will didn't intend to take up the offer but appreciated the though either way. Will walked over to his attic window and looked out on to the street. He saw a car parked outside with Sips standing by it, talking to the driver. He heard the echo of Sips' laugh before he turned and looked back at the house. He didn't see Will and quickly jumped into the passenger seat and was driven off. Will had wondered how Sips would get home, maybe it had been his flat mate or a friend owing a favour. Will turned from his window and quickly changed into his boxers and a sleeping shirt. Turning off the lights with his mind, Will climbed into bed and slept.

Morning seemed to come quicker than he expected. Taking a quick shower and changing Will prepared himself for a long day of college. As he returned to his room, drying his hair with a towel he noticed a package on his bed. Someone must have brought it up when he was in the shower. Closing his bedroom door, Will looked at the parcel. He hadn't ordered anything and he didn't recognise the hand writing on the box. Shrugging his shoulders he ripped the tape off the box and opened it. Inside was a large array of games for consoles and PC, probably worth £200, along with a small letter written inside of it. Will pulled out the letter and read it;

_Thought you may need these soon. Have fun and don't forget to do your work._

_From Blue_

Will frowned, he didn't know anyone by the name of Blue. Who could it possibly be? Will sighed, placed the note back in the box and put it under his bed. He would use the game another time, when he didn't have lots of work to complete, or worried about a stupid prophecy.

* * *

Kim sighed as she saw the figure crouching on her balcony wall. She had not been expecting anyone that night since Duncan was at a family thing and she had told her fried she was "busy" tonight. But there one her balcony stood a tall man, or gargoyle, waiting for her to let him in. Walking over to the balcony door, Kim pushed it open and watched the crouching gargoyle. He didn't look her in the eyes, nor did he raise his head when she opened the doors. His hands were clasped in front of him, almost as if he was preying for forgiveness, most likely a habit from when he lived in the church. Kim rubbed her head and leaned against the door frame.

"Why are you here Ross?" She asked softly, when she had seen the gargoyle earlier that day she had been rather pissed off and rash to judge him for his actions. Now that she had time to calm down and think it over, maybe she shouldn't have confronted the Garbage Court. For one, they had stuck to her rules and two, it had been a pretty pathetic confrontation and threat.

"I'm sorry," Ross whispered in the cold night air. Kim's face softened, poor thing. She shouldn't have shouted at him. Kim knew Ross' story better than anyone outside of the Garbage Court, she knew everything about him, almost. She knew how he reacted to being shouted at, he had looked like a kicked puppy when she had first shouted at him and he looked almost the same now. Ross didn't understand the rules of the outside world. It was almost as if he was a child, once she had taken him to a science museum and he had awed at everything like a child when they first discovered something they loved; he would get excited so easily at the simplest of things. With a sigh Kim pushed the door open further and walked inside as a silent invitation to enter. He followed her in and closed the door behind him. Kim sat on the sofa and watched the gargoyle hunch over himself, trying to make himself as small as possible, it was a habit he had when he was upset. She had first experienced it when Trott and Smith were shouting at each other in front of them. It had taken a lot of apologising for the two water fae to make it up to him.

"Ross..." Kim spoke after a few minutes of silence. "Look at me." Ross didn't look at her directly, but it was a start. "I'm not angry at you. I know what I said and how I said it, but I didn't mean it. Will is important to me. I need him to be kept safe." Ross nodded his head but remained silent, instead he walked up to her and knelt at her feet. Kim rubbed her head and leaned forward placing a hand on his cheek. She raised his head and saw the shinning eyes gaze back. "I mean it Ross. I'm sorry."

"I know..." He whispered again, as if he was loosing his voice. Kim stroked his cheek and a small smile graced her lips. He was so amazing, like a dog, no matter how many times you accidentally hurt it, he kept coming back to check if he was still loved.

"Why did you help Will?" Kim asked, keeping his eyes locked with her. Ross paused and chewed on his lip, as if thinking of an answer.

"He seems different. Not like all the other mages I've met." Ross replied, "His presence is different to other mages Ive met." Kim smiled and began to play with his hair as he rested his head in her lap. "He didn't try to shun me away either, like the others."

"Will is not like the others." Kim paused as she watched Ross bite his lip again and his tail tapped nervously against the floor.

"What is it?" Kim asked, noting that Ross wanted to say something. "Tell me." Ross didn't lift his head when Kim stopped playing with his hair. Nor did he respond immediately to her question. Instead his hands clenched and his body was tense. Kim watched him for any sign of what he was thinking, she knew it would be difficult for Ross to ask anything normally, it must have been something big with all the hesitation. Looking at the clock on the wall Kim stroked his neck and shoulder where ugly scares marked his back.

"Come on," she smiled, "lets go to bed. You can ask me in the morning."

 

 


End file.
